<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Право на хвастовство by alba_longa, fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359316">Право на хвастовство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa'>alba_longa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bragging Rights, But Abstinent, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Predators – Freeform, warnings for general werewolf and vampire themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>обычный вечер в Бирсе</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Право на хвастовство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193316">Bragging Rights</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416">Zoya1416</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic">sige_vic</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Салли ухмылялась, глядя, как Ангва управляется со вполне обычной проблемой в Бирсе. Какой-то цивил забрел в сверхъестественный бар и умудрился употребить достаточно спиртного, чтобы попытаться подвалить к Ангве. Это все светлые волосы, рассуждала Салли. Один взгляд на длинную гриву Ангвы – хотя грива и неподходящее слово для ее вида – со штрихами золота, бронзы и орехового цвета превращал мужской пол в идиотов. Не только человеческого вида, любых. Она повидала гномов, Игорей и троллей, тупо пялившихся на Ангву, когда та снимала шлем и расстегивала заколку, причем последние у последних двух видов волос даже и не было. Салли же совершенно точно не интересовали волосы Ангвы.</p><p>Она понимала, что Ангва слишком устала сегодня после патрулирования, чтобы быть вежливой. Сначала им попалась пара нелепых нелицензированных воришек. Они притворялись хрупкими старушками и просили перевести через дорогу, а затем чистили карманы вызвавшихся помочь. Потом вандалы в храме Слепого Ио, пойманные ученицами школы Сестер Семирукого Сека в ответ на осквернение их собственного святилища. Вандалы оказались достаточно глупы, свистели послушницам, и те погнались за ними. Один суицид — ну кто в наше время называет тролля кучкой камней? — и еще вуайерист в районе Парковой улицы. Последний на проверку оказался девятилетней вуайеристкой по имени Пеппер, по наущению друзей забравшейся на дерево – подглядеть  за принимавшим ванну младшим сыном лорда Раста.</p><p>Когда господинчик заметил, она слезла на землю, но он выбежал из дома, чтобы ее схватить. Он вызвал Стражу, которая обнаружила, как лорд на заднем дворе грозно читает девчонке лекцию о правилах приличия, будучи совершенно голым. Салли подумала, что та скорее заслуживает награды, нежели нагоняя — длинноносый тип без подбородка, хотя в области штанов действительно было на что посмотреть. Она слышала, герцогиня Рамкин как-то сказала, что у аристократов бридинг для бридинга. Так и было. Они вывели ошарашенного ребенка из двора, пообещав суровое наказание, и, проводив девочку домой, безудержно расхохотались.</p><p>Конец смены вышел не столь радужным. Смерть на берегу Анка — от голода умер попрошайка, присоединившийся к нищим пару дней назад и не сумевший следующим утром выбраться из-под завшивленного одеяла. Салли уставилась на его отекшие ноги, вздувшийся живот и покрытую язвами кожу, думая о том, что алкоголь делает человеческим телом, а после предложила пойти в Бирс. Никаких парадоксов, она-то не человек.</p><p>— Проваливай, — низкое рычание Ангвы обычно хорошо доносило ее точку зрения, но чертов мужик так и стоял с улыбочкой, принимая вызов.</p><p>— Отвали или я вырву тебе глотку! — Даже это не проникло в сознание клоуна, он не сдвинулся с места. Ангва перешла на низкий рык, продемонстрировала зубы и подалась всем корпусом вперед. — Справлюсь меньше чем за пять секунд. — Она прищурилась, взгляд стал по-настоящему волчьим. </p><p>Внезапно протрезвев, мужчина выпрямился и разве что не сбежал от них.</p><p>Рассмеявшись, Салли спросила:</p><p>— А на самом деле ты? — И показала на свое горло.</p><p>Ангва играла со своим напитком, опустив глаза, но сейчас нахмурилась. Коктейль был не первый и даже не третий — вероятно, только поэтому она ответила:</p><p>— Один раз. Я победила в Игре, когда была очень юной, и семья разрешила мне прыгнуть первой. После я как можно быстрее покинула Убервальд. — Она демонстративно подняла взгляд на Салли. — А ты?</p><p>— М-м-м, ну-у-у, я намного тебя старше, и вампир. Мы не хотим убивать, нам нужно только слово на букву к. Но был один идиот, который... я не заметила, что он припрятал кол. — Она отвернулась к бокалу с безалкогольной Кровавой Мэри. Услышав ее заказ, Ангва было сострила по этому поводу, но затем понимающе кивнула, когда та пояснила, что именно Игорь держал для клиентов, не изменивших в отличие от нее свои предпочтения.</p><p>Она сама уже порядочно выпила. Нужно довольно много, чтобы вампир напился, но сегодня она приблизилась к этому и продолжала дальше. С другой стороны, Ангва...</p><p>— А ты сегодня что пила?</p><p>— М-м-м. Фруктовый салют — ананас и манго с водкой. Парочку. Потом апельсиновый сок с... с чем-то. Возможно, джином. И Пимз*, хорошая штука. Персиковый шнапс с колотым льдом и с-с-с настоящими персиками. Кажется, два. Три. Может, четыре. Вкусные персики. Вишневый ликер. А сейчас-с-с просто чуточку грушевого сидра. — Она с сомнением оглядела стакан. — Кажжжется, это грушевый сидр.</p><p>Салли забрала у нее стакан и поморщилась.</p><p>— Это не грушевый сидр. Больше похоже на грушевую глазурь. Почему сегодня одни фрукты?</p><p>— Да я практичссски вегетарианка.</p><p>— Вегетарианка, ха! Сколько времени у тебя заняло вырвать у парня глотку в тот самый раз?</p><p>Осоловевшая Ангва внезапно хихикнула.</p><p>— Пять секунд. Буквально. А тыыыыыы? — И ткнула в нее пальцем.</p><p>— Четыре секунды. Я победила.</p><p>Женщина, в белых волосах которой затесалась черная прядка, остановилась рядом.</p><p>— БАРМЕН! КЛАТЧСКИЙ КОФЕ С АРАКОМ!</p><p>Салли наморщила нос. У вампиров и без того отличный слух, и этой смертной однозначно нужно было прогрызть горло за вызванную боль. Затем Салли пригляделась. А, эта.</p><p>— Обязательно так делать? И почему такой мерзкий напиток?</p><p>— Тренируюсь. Через несколько минут у меня назначение на том берегу Круглого моря. Кстати, ноль секунд. Я выиграла.</p><p>Сьюзан совершенно точно не заставляла сидящего рядом мужчину встать, подумала Салли. Он сам решил. Сьюзан устроилась рядом со своим напитком.</p><p>— Ты вроде говорила, что не убиваешь людей, только забираешь души?</p><p>— Для людей нет разницы. — Сьюзан глотнула кофе, скорчила гримасу и продолжила: — Время вообще не тратится, когда перерезаешь косой нить жизни, так что я выиграла.</p><p>— Смертные! Бах! Мягкотелые! Все они! Пять секунд! — внезапно заговорила настороженная, но совершенно нетрезвая Ангва, указывая на Салли. — Ты победила! И ты победила, — кивок в сторону Сьюзан, — и я! Мы все в-в-выиграли!</p><p>— Реффффформы атцтой! — Салли рухнула на Ангву и захихикала. Она знало, что зашла слишком далеко и обычно совсем так не думала. Но сегодня она была вдрызг пьяной и себя не контролировала. Две (воздерживающиеся) хищницы и СМЕРТЬ (временная замена на праздники) попытались стукнуться кулаками и дать пять, но были слишком выведены из строя, чтобы это сработало. В результате они промахнулись и ударили друг друга. И вскрикнули. Оборотень и вампир продемонстрировали зубы, но никто не обратил внимания. Это же Бирс.</p><p>— Так, с меня на сегодня хватит. — Маленькая рука бросила деньги на стол.</p><p>— Шелли! — запаниковала Салли. Она совершенно забыла про гномиху. — Мы вовсе не имели в виду гномов! Мы не... не собирались... просто пошутили. — Но маленькая фигура споткнулась, выправилась и продефилировала за дверь в полицейских босоножках на трехдюймовой платформе.</p><p>— Отличные инстинкты, — прокомментировала Ангва. — Видела, что она сделала?</p><p>Салли покачала головой. Вампиры могут легко избавляться от интоксикации, и сейчас опьянение уходило. Она проклинала себя за то, что забыла о подруге. Шелли наверняка понимает, что они пошутили...</p><p>— Она специально бросила деньги левой рукой. Катящиеся монеты хорошо отвлекают внимание. Но я заметила, что правую руку она положила на пряжку-нож**. — И Ангва задумчиво кивнула.</p><p>— Пряжка-нож? Не знала, что у нее он есть. Мистер Ваймс такого не одобряет.</p><p>— Они незаконны только для гражданских. А затем она якобы споткнулась, чтобы его вытащить. — Ангва подняла бровь.</p><p>Салли все еще не понимала.</p><p>— И что из этого? — Пять, может семь безалкогольных Кровавых Мэри все еще не выветрились полностью. Шелли следовало бы лучше знать Салли — но ведь именно она подняла тему.</p><p>— Я видела его раньше. Из красного дерева. Думаю, очень острый.</p><p>— Ой.</p><p>— Инкрустирован серебром, кстати.</p><p>— Ой.</p><p>Дальше они сидели в молчании. Ангва притянула поближе стакан Шелли. Он блестел.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Золотая водка. Она мне говорила, что ей нравится смотреть на хлопья.</p><p>— Это все видовые стереотипы.</p><p>— Нет, если это делает она, — возразила Сьюзан. — Мне пора. СМЕРТЬ никого не ждет. Ни мужчину, ни женщину, ни перееханного телегой шестилетку.</p><p>Она отставила кофе с араком и прошла сквозь заднюю стенку бара.</p><p>Ангва залпом допила водку.</p><p>— Нам нужно добраться до нее. — Она огляделась. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовала гнома? — голос Ангвы вновь понизился. Не до рычания, хотя она, вероятно, рычала внутри себя.</p><p>— Однозначно нет. Они слишком волосатые, все эти бороды, — Салли решительно кивнула. И правда, никакой шеи. Вообще.</p><p>— Они могут сойти лишь за легкую закуску. В смысле, не могут.</p><p>— Полагаю, бутылка должна быть очень большой. Попрошу у Игоря такую. С дополнительным золотом.</p><p>Ангва заговорила, хотя это было больше похоже на рычание:</p><p>— Салли! Не вздумай его гипнотизировать. Ты понимаешь, о чем я.</p><p>Та ответила испепеляющим взглядом.</p><p>— Хоть Игори и служат вампирам веками, у меня есть деньги, спасибо.</p><p>Она поднялась и машинально потрепала волосы Ангвы. Пульс не участился, даже если бы он у нее был. Не из-за Ангвы. Но что касается ее шестифутового рыжеволосого дружка... если бы он был тут, Салли вскарабкалась бы по нему как по дереву. Она потрясла головой. Сегодня ее мысли разбредались в самых причудливых направлениях, хватит уже. Кроме того, ей пришлось бы за него подраться. «А я ведь смогу с ней справиться», — задумалась она. Вероятно, уйдет куда больше пяти секунд, но все равно. Она не могла перестать думать, как весело было бы укусить кого-то, кто может дать отпор. </p><p>Смертные мягкотелые, это да. Но иногда они еще и друзья, о чем она совсем позабыла.</p><p>Они с Ангвой могут двигаться очень быстро и догонят Шелли. Они не останутся в долгу перед ней — она же достаточно сильна, чтобы ходить в патруль вместе с оборотнем и вампиром. Они загладят вину. Скоро.</p><p>— Игорь, две бутылки, пожалуйста. Нам надо бежать.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Марка горьковато-сладкого фруктового коктейля на основе водки Pimm’s Vodka Cup<br/>** Пряжка ремня представляет собой своеобразную рукоятку ножа. Потянув за нее, можно вытащить лезвие</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>